It's A Carousel
by SamchelIsOTP
Summary: A random encounter results in a distraught Rachel and Sam seeking help from each other, only to find it easier done than said. New emotions arise, passions collide and love comes back around again, but not without some ups and downs.
1. Unexpected Miracles

**This is my very first FanFic published and I'm excited/nervous but I'm particularly fond of it already and hope you enjoy it as well because I've got 15 chapters' worth (9 of which are completely finished)!**

**I've made Finn and Quinn "evil" for the first few chapters because I actually hated them during most of season 2, but they won't be evil for long! They have their reasons!  
><strong>

**Sorry if you find any mistakes, I checked spelling/grammar/punctuation once but wouldn't be surprised if I missed something. **

**Also, I didn't post lyrics of songs I've chosen because many people find it annoying, but I will provide a YouTube link along with the song title/artist. Have a wonderful read! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did Samchel would've happened a long time ago.**

There is nothing worse than heartbreak, nothing.  
>I can feel my chest rip while I scurry to school as fast as I can, hoping to run away from my problems as easily as I'm running away from Finn's house at the moment.<br>Finally, I make it to McKinley, which is very close by but it feels like I've been running forever.

My heart sinks once I reach my locker and I don't feel any better. Mental images of Quinn and Finn on his bed flash in my mind over and over again, no matter how hard I try to get rid of them. I gather myself up as best I can and get books from my locker. I'm careful to avoid the mirror taped inside my locker, if I see how bad I look I will burst into tears, the ones I've been trying hard to fight back lately. Especially since Fuinn happened.  
>"So much for captain of the celibacy club", I say to myself.<p>

I'm glad it's early so no one's around to see me like this. Glee club members would ask me what was going on and other students would laugh at me or throw a slushie at my face, or a combination of both.

My face finally returns into its normal colour and I walk into the choir room to work on my song writing. I take a seat at the piano and notice some sheet music was left there. I take my own music out and began to sing.

(GHOST OF YOU- SELENA GOMEZ link: **/Y2RO0kksRDQ** )

I can feel that familiar knot well up inside me again as I play the last few keys. I swallow back my tears and take a deep breath for control.

"Wow", rings out a random voice.  
>I turn around abruptly and see Sam standing by the door with hands full of sheet music.<p>

"What are you doing here so early?" I ask him with rudeness in my tone.

"Calm down, I wasn't spying on you". He holds up his papery hands in defense. "I came early to work on some songs", he says as he points to the other music sheets on the piano I had pushed to the side.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know", I apologize as I get up, gathering my stuff.

"No, don't go. That song was great". He walks up to me.  
>I smile at this. I've always thought Sam hated me along with my music style, and, well, everything else about me.<p>

"I'm trying to do that too", he says with a sigh.

"Do what?" I ask him, puzzled.

"Sort my feelings out, write them down. Express myself. That's the good thing about being dumped and forgotten." His green eyes shine beneath the room's lights. I can tell they are full of sorrow but still manage to look beautiful.

"What's that?" I ask him, a bit uneasy. I've never seen Sam like this before.

"You get a good song out of it", he answers and lets out a chuckle.

_He knows I wrote that song for Finn_. Well, it's pretty obvious.

"It should be illegal to feel this horrible" I choke back at him, looking down at the floor before managing to build up the confidence to look up at him. His understanding, blue eyes and my brown, equally as shimmering, eyes read each other's misery.

"Look", he says, breaking the silence, "I know we never really talk but we should. I want to be friends, if it's okay with you. I'm going through a tough time and could really, well, I could..."

"I could use someone too" I give him a supporting smile, taking another breath and fixing my favourite bright red knee socks I had worn for Finn. I had hoped he could finally say yes to a duet with me. I planned to walk to school together this morning, only to encounter the worst.

"Rachel. I don't mean to be nosy or rude but you look like you've seen a ghost ever since I walked in here, are you all right? Am I that scary?" he holds his hand out and lightly rests it on my shoulder with a forced chuckle.

"I don't think you want to hear what I've got to say. It's about Quinn and Finn"

His face quickly changes from supporting to full of worry. He thinks for a few seconds before finally nodding, ready to hear the horrible news.

"I went over to Finn's this morning, thinking he'd finally agree to do a duet with me for nationals. I knocked on the door and Kurt answered. He let me in and told me he'd heard Finn wake up over an hour ago, showered, dressed and ready to go, so I went over to his room hoping to surprise him. He was blasting music incredibly loud. I opened the door a crack and saw, I saw them doing it!"  
>My puffy eyes are once again ready to burst.<p>

"Doing it?" his face is full of surprise and just as much disappointment as mine, "But she's the president of the celibacy club"

"Do you really think she'd follow the rules now if she's broken them before?"

"Good point", Sam drops his hands to his knees as he sits on the chair closest to him. He looks like he's been punched in the stomach.

"It shouldn't come as a surprise to us", I say, even though we are both still very surprised.  
>I take a seat next to him and put my hands on top of his. He looks up at me with a smile, and I smile back.<p>

"I thought I loved her. She was very sweet to me when we first met. Turns out she's a heart-breaker. I even think she takes joy from it"

"Well, people aren't always who they seem at first. Finn's another good example of that. I thought I was special, that by going out with him my relationship dreams would come true. I was completely wrong", I fix my skirt, and clear my throat before continuing, "I don't even know if I will ever feel special anymore". My head sinks forward.

"You're beautiful Rachel, even though you don't think so. Anyone that doesn't see it is a moron"

"And you're smart, Samuel, even though you don't agree. Anyone that doesn't see that is delusional"

We let out a chuckle and stare at each other, more laughter following.

"What's so funny?" Mr. Shuester bursts in. He has a look of suspicion plastered all over him.

"Nothing", we both reply. We adjust ourselves on our chairs.

"Well, it's nice to see you both smiling again. It's been a while"

And he's right. It _has _been a while. 


	2. Friends

**Hoped you guys like chapter one! Here's chapter 2 in Sam's point of view. I'm making the chapter go back and forth between Rachel and Sam's POV. **

**I have read your reviews and just know that I am very grateful that you like my story so far! It's going to get a lot more interesting, trust me. I have to do a bit of an introduction first before things get going.**

**It was VERY upsetting to hear that Chord won't be returning to Glee, but I completely understand why he declined. Ryan Murphy and I aren't exactly on the same page. Samuel Evans started out bad and finished worse, it's a shame. I'm not ashamed to say I cried. We still have Chord though! And his cute girlfriend Emma. Have you seen the beach pictures? THEY'RE CAAAUUTE. **

**Also, I want to let you know that if you ever want to know more about me or whatever I do have a Twitter account, and I'd be more than happy to get to know you and fangirl over Chord, haha. My username is xMoreThanThis! I made a new account because my former one got attacked by crazy Beliebers.  
><strong>

**Ok, enough rambling.  
><strong>

**Have a wonderful day/night!**

SAM'S POV:

Rachel and I help Mr. Shue prepare for the day's lesson until school officially begins. I'm feeling much better than I'd been feeling in a long time, even after the devastating Fuinn news Rachel had told me that morning. I'm still hurt but it was nice to have someone to talk to who understood. Rachel and I had never had an actual conversation, but I already feel comfortable around her. I'm glad we're alone, except for Mr. Shue, but he didn't really matter since he's a teacher and he wouldn't tease us, so we instantly got over the awkward tension and went straight into being friends.  
>I don't know why Quinn and Santana hate her, jealousy? Rachel is a nice person and she has that unique type of pretty that only one person has, ever. She has a significant difference, but in a good way.<br>Artie and Mercedes are the first ones to come in, a look of confusion washes over them as they walk into the room and spot Rachel and me sitting side by side in the far left corner.  
>Rachel notices them staring and becomes uneasy. I find it weird, considering her to love attention. Even though we weren't close I knew Rachel loves to be in the spotlight, and this makes me uneasy too.<br>More and more of the Glee club members start to pile in, but no sign of Fuinn.  
>They finally arrive 10 minutes late, holding hands, looking bright and confident. I roll my eyes and sink back in my seat, meanwhile Rachel starts fidgeting.<br>"Hey, you ok?" I whisper to her. I can smell her fruity hair.  
>"Yeah", she replies quickly, keeping her gaze at the front of the room.<br>I look back at the happy couple. They had noticed our new seating arrangement too, and seem shocked. Quinn gathers herself, takes a seat near us and says, "Wow Rachel, looks like you've found someone else to drool over. At least you can leave Finn alone now"  
>Rachel and I turn beet red. Rachel doesn't say anything for a while, but eventually takes a deep breath and responds. "I have no interest in dating Sam. We just came early and got into talking. Nothing more"<br>Those words punch me in the gut. Rachel has no interest in me. I'm not in love with her or even have feelings for her, I think, but hearing that ruins my day.  
>Rachel looked straight at Finn when she said that, with reassuring eyes. She's not over him. And neither is Finn, because he eyeballs me but accepts Rachel's answer.<br>I suddenly notice everyone looking at me, waiting for me to agree with Rachel. I clear my throat.  
>"Yeah, nothing, so calm down everyone."<br>Nothing, and I don't feel calm at all.  
>I decide to spend the rest of the class silent. I can't bring myself to look at Rachel. I'm really hurt, and I don't know why. Santana dumping me for a girl didn't even make me feel as bad as this.<br>Rachel acts as if nothing happened, but I catch her looking my way every once in a while. Can she tell I'm hurt? Does she feel sorry for me? I try my best to hide my emotions even though I don't think I'm doing a very good job of it.  
>Walking out of the room after class, with my feet dragging, Rachel stops me.<br>"Sam"  
>I turn around. I know what's coming. She regrets talking to me, and telling me what she had seen. She made a mistake confiding in me and it's best if we part ways.<br>Except for, she doesn't say that. What she says surprises me.  
>"I want you to know, that I think you're an amazing guy. I am sure that we can be the best of friends."<br>Her big brown eyes dig into my shocked green eyes.  
>"Um… Sure."<br>I lift my chin and add, "That'd be great"

"I'm sorry I acted weird during Glee today, but Finn and Quinn can be very intimidating. I'm not very confident when it comes to them." Her gaze avoids mine, "But I need to learn to ignore their taunts".

"I understand Rachel. I'm sorry if I made you feel uneasy in any way"  
>She shakes her head and smiles at me as we walk out of the room together.<br>I don't know what to think. All I know is that I'm incredibly confused.  
>She actually wants to get to know me, as friends.<br>Friends. That's what I want.  
>Right?<p> 


	3. I Want to Know You

**Here is chapter 3! Rachel and Sam are starting to show some interest in each other ;) and it will only get stronger.**

**Thanks for the reviews, and yes I noticed I made a mistake with the eye colour, I apologize! For some reason I changed Sam's eye colour to blue while spell-checking. It's probably since my crush's eyes are blue and I was thinking about him because that's how lame I am :/**

**I'm going to change things up a bit, and possibly add more chapters than previously intended because I want Rachel and Quinn to become best friends rather than Rachel and Santana. This won't happen until later of course, because of the Fuinn problem and Quinn's misguided anger. I also want to focus a lot more on Sam. I want to give him more of a story (family life, hobbies, dreams) rather than just romantic dialogue because Ryan Murphy and others refused to give him a proper one. I think it would put me more at peace to give Sam more attention, even if it's not the actual show. He's my favourite Glee character. **

**Feel free to give feedback! As long as it's worded appropriately. Hate is not wanted. Only constructive criticism :)**

**Sorry if spelling is incorrect. I didn't double check, it's late and I'm lazy.**

**Anyways, enjoy chapter 3 and chapter 4 should be up real soon! Have a wonderful day/night xx**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, but if I could I'd fire Ryan, Brad and anyone else that had to do with the lack of respect given to Chord/Sam.**

RACHEL'S POV:  
>I find myself thinking of Sam for the rest of the morning, and the more I think about him the more curious I become. Who is he really? Yes, I know he moved here from Tennessee with his family because his dad's job was transferred, but that's it. I find him especially intriguing since Sam is known to be a down- to-earth guy. He dresses just like every other boy in the school and acts like them, but he's also vague. When I try to picture him all I see is him, but a background that's out of focus. My curiosity builds up and I suddenly want to talk to him for hours on end, until I know every detail about him.<p>

I also can't stop thinking about his shiny blond hair and perfect smile. His lips are cute, the best I've ever seen. They're extravagant, smooth, and the perfect shade of pink. What am I doing, thinking about this boy? He's literally golden! I don't stand a chance being his friend, yet he's offered me friendship. I should be grateful and get rid of these romantic thoughts. I'm so desperate for love I see beauty in every boy lately, especially Sam. I shake my head and do my best to focus for the rest of my math class until the bell rings.

As soon as it rings I book it out the door, unable to contain myself, in search for Sam. I don't exactly know why I'm so frantic to get to him. I just want to see his smile again. I push past the crowd of people in the hallways until finally reaching the library. As I open the door a thought hits me, _what am I doing? Why is my heart beating so fast? _I've never felt like this before when it comes to boys, only when I'm onstage. A girl behind me loudly clears her throat, annoyed at the fact that I'm blocking the entrance. I give her a small apologetic smile and finish entering.

I head to the back of the library, where I know Sam tends to hang out. I'd watch him walk by occasionally while I was in there myself, but I sit at the front. We'd see each other a lot but never even said a word. I guess I'd been too preoccupied thinking about Finn, school, and Glee to really notice him. How stupid of me!

I wait for about 10 minutes but he never shows up. I could've sworn I'd see him sit at the back, by the comics section. I give up after waiting another 5 minutes and head out, not in the mood to study. On my way out I spot him, sitting where I normally sit. I slow my pace, wondering what he could be doing there. Did he sit there for me? It has to be, why else? A smile creeps up the corners of my mouth.

Sam turns his head to my direction so I quickly gather myself and get rid of my goofy grin.

"Hi Rachel", Sam clears his throat, "How are you?"

He moves his school bag, which is on my usual chair, out of the way and gestures for me to sit.

"I'm sorry for sitting by your spot. I can go if you'd like to be alone", He avoids my gaze and his right leg shakes.

"No. Please stay. I'd love some company"

My goofy grin returns. We smile at each other, and I lose myself in Sam's green eyes. The sound of a book closing by a mathlete nearby brings me out of my trance and I take a sit.

We talk about Avatar, and the audition I'm going to be doing for the show on ice and he gives me some pointers. I realize that Sam truly loves Avatar because as he talks I see the same gleam in his eyes I have when I talk about Broadway. My heart lifts while I listen to him, he looks so happy, and I bet I do as well. Before we know it then bell rings once again and we stand up, we make plans to meet tomorrow morning to sing and he walks me to class. The smile on my face is plastered on me for the rest of the day, and I fall asleep still wearing it.


	4. Sam I Am

**This chapter is all about Sam, just all up in there, as Santana would say.**

**I hope you guys like the story I've given him. I didn't want him to be the one wish issues necessarily because if he had big issues he'd be depressed and nothing would make sense. I want him to be like Peeta from the Hunger Games trilogy, always putting others before himself. I know it's not Glee related but I've always wanted to write some Hunger Games stuff. I don't think I'm ready yet though so instead I added a bit oh HG into Glee! :)**

**Have an awesome read!**

**oh, and btw, song used is Be Here by Parachute. Amazing band!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, blah blah.**

Sam's POV:

I make sure to set my alarm to 6:30 am once I get home from school so I can meet up with Rachel on time. I also promise myself to go to bed early to make sure I'm at my best tomorrow. Rachel is always talking about her daily morning regimens during Glee and I don't want to look like a zombie in front of her.

I hang out in my small, cramped room until dinner to finish some homework, which took longer than expected since I had some trouble with the reading assignment, and play my guitar. I begin writing a song with Rachel on my mind. I think about her, her dreams and how much I want her. The words naturally pour out of me, I can't help it, and it feels great. I dream and dramatize my thoughts. I have half a song written in about 40 minutes.

I play what I've got so far,

Well, she wants to get in,  
>and she wants to get out.<br>But the city, it calls her name.  
>And the scars that she hides,<br>with those stars in her eyes,  
>like the echos, they're all the same.<p>

'cause it's all been done before,  
>Yes it's all been done before...<p>

And oh, you can let this one go  
>you can try on your own<br>But I want you to be here.  
>And oh, now the signs are all quiet,<br>and the streets are all tired,  
>I want you to be here.<p>

Well she's sick of this town,  
>and the walls in this house,<br>But her pride just won't let her see.  
>That when she swears that she's made,<br>with a heart that won't break,  
>She could be dead but she'd still believe,<p>

That it's all been done before,  
>Yes it's all been done before...<p>

I set my guitar down, satisfied. I'm glad I got to keep my guitar. Every single person, except for Annie, had to give up a lot and sell it for extra money. My family knows how much my guitar means to me and they didn't even bring up the idea of selling it. It was selfish of me to keep it, while mom gave up most of her jewelry, which belonged to my grandma and dad gave up his car. I made it up to them by getting a job though.

I left a lot of friends back home, which I miss. I'd grown up with them and was never lonely, but here in Ohio things are different. I don't have any friends, just Rachel, who is recent. I miss Tennessee, our house was bigger there, but I wouldn't dare say it to my parents, especially Annie. She's the reason we moved after all, but it's not her fault, she needs better doctors and Ohio can provide them. I'd do anything for Annie.

I pass her on my way to the dining table and decide to make a quick stop. I haven't talked to her all day, she been sleeping for 2 days straight and now she's up. Her room is a lot bigger than mine, and my parents. Most of the space is taken up by machines and monitors. She turns down the volume to a show she's watching and gives me one of her smiles. I can tell she missed me, we usually talk almost every day but her new medicine makes her extra tired, which result in her sleeping a lot.

"Sammy! How was school?"

"You know, educational"

"No I don't know. I got stuck with a boring tutor that charges extra for rudeness", she rolls her eyes as she scoots to the side, and I lie down next to her.

I laugh. Annie always finds a way to joke around even though she has the worst luck. She can still find a way to be happy, even if all she ever does is lie on her bed.

Annie was in a car accident 2 years ago. She and her boyfriend were coming home from the movies and a drunk driver crashed into them. Annie became paralyzed from the waist down and lost most of her memory. She had to be re-introduced to everyone, including me. She watched her boyfriend die, the only person she's never forgotten, but I can tell she really wants to. Annie would wake up in middle of the night screaming his name, reliving that horrible night. No one talks about the events or Jake, her boyfriend. Annie used to be the social but after the accident she doesn't talk to anyone but my parents and me and the occasional doctor or tutor, but only because she has to.

I love Annie more than anyone in the world, and I'd do anything to bring back her old self, but time can't be reversed. All I can do is take care of her, keep her company and hope that her humor never runs out.

"Right. Well, it was good"

My thoughts rush back to Rachel and everything that happened today.

"Why the big smile brother?" the look on her face tells me she knows something's up.

"What smile?" I say nonchalantly.

"The one plastered all over your face like a love struck fool. " She giggles a bit, but her face suddenly becomes serious. "Talk"

I start to get up in attempt to get away from the interrogation but she grabs my arm with her fragile hand, it's cold and bony.

"Fine! I made friends with this girl named Rachel. She's in the Glee club with me"

"Is she friends with Quinn?" Her face turns sour.

"She's enemies with Quinn"

The smile returns to her face. She pushes her long, jet black hair out of her face and leans in to hear more.

"She has a beautiful voice, the best I've ever heard, soft brown hair that smells fruity and the biggest brown eyes in the world. We ran into each other this morning and got to talking. We talked about out breakups. She used to go out with Finn, you know, the guy that Quinn cheated on me with."

"Wow, and you talked about this on your first conversation? She must be really special."

"She is. We're already really good friends"

"Friends? Why not boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"We're just friends Annie"

"It's only a matter of time before you're a couple though", she teases.

"You don't know anything"

"But I do. I can tell you really like her. It's obvious. Look at your shiny eyes, and your red cheeks!" she laughs, "And that song! Oh gosh, it's beautiful Sam. I loved it." She gives me a reassuring grin.

"Shut up. I'm going to eat dinner"

"Only a matter of time!" she yells as I walk out of her room. She thinks I like Rachel as more than just a friend. I hate it when she's right.


	5. Songwriting

**Today was a long day and I'm feeling very sick and tired, but really wanted to post this so I sucked it up and typed it up. I didn't spell check or anything though, so bear with me please.**

**I'd like to thank the Wonderful Mistique for complementing every chapter I've posted so far! I haven't gotten many reviews, and would probably just give up, but she (I'm guessing she, sorry if I'm wrong) really inspired me to continue writing, and that last review made me shriek like a little girll (TMI) so THANK YOU! I've read your stories and I loved them, really did. One of the reasons I began writing this FanFic, true story.**

**And to answer your question, Annie is older than Sam. The car accident happened when she was 17, so now she is 20 years old, but still has a tutor. You'll learn more about her in the next chapter :)**

**Anyways, this is a pretty long chapter so brace yourselves... Haha.**

**OH, and also, Glee is all about music, and even though this is just a FanFic and you can't really watch the characters perform, I'd still like to maintain its "musicalness" so I actually spend some time looking for songs that will fit into the story since I can't write any quality ones myself. I'd truly appreciate it if you guys took the time to read the lyrics or listen to the song and just set up a little music video in your head. I chose the songs for a reason, out of my favourite artists and think you'd enjoy them too. Thanks!**

**I'm off to watch TV until I fall asleep. I hate being sick :/**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, I wish.**

Rachel's POV:

I'm rearranging chairs, preparing the choir room for class when he walks in.

"Am I late?" Sam squints his eyes and looks at the clock.

"Nope, I just came early", I reply back, flattening my skirt.

"Oh, right" He gives me a crooked grin. He knows how OCD I am.

"So", I change the subject, "I was thinking that maybe, you could show me a song you've written"

He freezes.

"Rachel", he finally says, "I don't know if I can. They're pretty personal, and I'm not very good with emotions…"

"It's only fair! I mean, you heard my song, and you can trust me. Plus, performing is all about emotion. The audience feeds on feelings and if you don't show them that they'll lose interest"

"So now you're giving me lessons?" he teases.

"Well, I do have somewhat of an idea on the concept", I suddenly realize it's a good idea, "I've noticed you don't get many solos and maybe you can change that with my help"

He sighs, "Fine. I really do trust you Rachel, and it would be nice to get a bit of attention"

I squeal with delight, "thank you! You really can Sam"

I run to him for a hug, too happy to think straight. I suddenly realize what I've done, but I can't seem to let go. Sam's arms are so comfortable and protecting. As awkward as this is, it also feels great. The static I felt around him is now gone. There is no more distance between us. No more magnetic forces I have to fight back, we are one. It feels amazing, like this is where I'm meant to be, with Sam Evans. As I stand there, with my arms wrapped around Sam's torso, I begin to worry if he can feel my heartbeat, which is beating out of my chest at full speed. It's crazy to think this, but I start to wonder if he can hear my thoughts, if my feelings can come out and go into him, and he would know that I'm thinking about him and about his muscular arms, that I want to be in forever. I quickly step back, separating us. I look at him, checking if he knows anything, I can only read confusion, but before that I swear I saw a satisfied smile. We stand there for what seems like forever, neither of us moving a muscle. I don't move out of fear I will give in and hug him once more, and never let go. Sam's face suddenly turns into an enormous grin. I can't help but grin as well.

"Let's hear that song", I offer.

Sam walks over to the piano. My brows furrow in confusion.

"I've been coming early to school to practice the piano. I taught myself how to play. I love my guitar but that doesn't mean it's the only instrument I have to play"

I give him and understanding nod as I walk to the piano.

"Ok, this is a song I wrote after my break-up with Quinn. I realize now I was being dramatic, but most awesome songs are dramatic. Here goes", he says, sighs one more time, and begins.

Breakeven by the Script

I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
>Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in<br>'Cause I got time while she got freedom  
>'Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven<p>

What am I supposed to do  
>When the best part of me was always you and<br>What am I supposed to say  
>When I'm all choked up and you're okay<p>

I'm falling to pieces, yeah  
>I'm falling to pieces<p>

They say bad things happen for a reason  
>But no wise words are gonna stop the bleeding<br>'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving  
>And when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven, even, no<p>

What am I gonna do  
>When the best part of me was always you<br>And what am I suppose to say  
>When I'm all choked up and you're okay<p>

I'm falling to pieces, yeah  
>I'm falling to pieces, yeah<p>

You got his heart and my heart and none of the pain  
>You took the suitcase, I took the blame<br>Now I'm try to make sense of what little remains, oh  
>'Cause you left me with no love, no love to my name<p>

I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
>Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in<br>'Cause I got time while she got freedom  
>'Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't break<br>No it don't break, no it don't breakeven, no

What am I gonna do  
>When the best part of me was always you<br>And what am I supposed to say  
>When I'm all choked up and you're okay<p>

I realize my mouth is wide open seconds after Sam finishes singing. I can't believe it! Sam is amazing! Sure, I've heard him sing Bieber, but he sounds so different singing this original song. I can't even speak!

"Sam", I finally say, "That was AMAZING! You sound so different, so organic and melodic."

My arms are flailing all over the place and I'm jumping up and down. Sam just looks at me with a grin. I wonder if he's laughing at me or smiling at my compliment. Maybe both.

"Um, thanks", he chuckles and looks at his feet.

Finally gathered and controlled, I add, "You wrote an amazing song, but it's full of lies"

He looks up.

"You're the one with the better deal here. **You** got freedom and she got **Finn**", I shudder to add emphasis, "She has to deal with him and you don't have to answer to anyone at all"

I listen to the words that come out of my mouth, realizing I just complained about Finn. That's the first time I've ever said anything bad about him. It feels great, and it's true. Finn had said I'm clingy but he is as well. He'd call me every night just to check up on me, and if I was home alone he would try to come over just to make out. I shake my head and get back to Sam, "The best part of you is you, and the things you love"

"My music"

"Exactly", I smile and rest my head on his shoulders. He wraps his arms around me. I can feel him breathing.

"You're amazing Sam"

"I feel so special getting all these compliments for **the **Rachel Berry, future Broadway star and activist"

My eyes widen, "How did you know that?"

"Well, Broadway is obvious but I follow your blog", he shrugs, "It's pretty interesting"

He follows my blog? And he **likes** it?

I look him in the eyes to check if he's kidding or lying, but those green eyes tell me otherwise.

"Thank you Sam, that means a lot"

"It's the truth"

We fall into blissful silence and I let Sam's words repeat in my mind, warming my heart.

"So", Sam let's go of me, "What are you thinking of singing for nationals?"

"I'm not sure yet. I have to talk to Mr. Shue but nationals are still 4 months away"

"You should do an original song, hit it straight out of the park", Sam pretends to hold a bat and hits and imaginary baseball, accompanied by sound effects. I chuckle.

"You think so? I was thinking about it…"

"I know so"

"I started this one song, not nationals appropriate, but I think it's good practice.

"Let's hear it"

I play what I've got on the piano and sing along.

"That's great! You're on the right track, but it just needs a bit of a kick"

"Now you're giving me lessons!" I tease, "But what kind of kick?"

He laughs shyly but then thinks. "Like…" He hits a few notes and then plays the faster, making a melody. I listen intently.

"That's great! I love it!"

An idea suddenly hit me, "Sam"

"What's up?" he says as he repeats the tune he just made up.

"You. Me. Original song. Nationals"

His hands freeze, "What?"

"Let's finish this song and show the Glee club that we're worthy of a duet for nationals"

"You and me? Together?"

"Yeah…"I trail off. Damn! I spoke too soon. We just became friends and here I am, asking him for a duet. Maybe I am too clingy…

"I'm sorry. You don't have to. I just thought-"

"I want to", his says clearly. Then he says a little more quietly, "But like I said, I'm not good with feelings, and there are better people than me out there"

Is he crazy? I JUST heard his voice and it's like nothing I've ever heard before, and I never once doubted his emotion.

"You're kidding right?"

"You said is yourself, I don't get many solos"

"Because Mr. Shue doesn't know what you really sound like! You use an entirely different voice when you sing Bieber. I just heard your real voice, and it's golden. Like your hair"

He smiles. I force myself not to look at him or else I might say another embarrassing thing.

"Let's do it"

My heart lifts, "Yes! We're going to kill it Sam!"

"We sure are"

Sam is a very interesting boy, who knew? I'm glad I do now.

I take a collective breath and get down to business, "Okay, let's take it from the top…"


	6. Really Me

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but I've been really busy/sick. I'm going to try and type up to chapter 9 by tonight and publish the chapters tomorrow :)**

**This chapter lacked a bit of inspiration, but nevertheless, it's important.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything at all.**

Sam's POV:

The week went by fast and nicely. Rachel and I spent most of out mornings, lunch hours and afternoons singing, writing or just talking. No one really pays attention to us, but it's great because no one's starting any nasty rumors about us being a couple, although I really like the idea of us being together, not that I'd ever tell Rachel, who is still getting over Finn. I don't blame her, they've had something for a long time now and it's hard to just drop it like that, even if it's Finn. She's feeling better and better every time we see each other. I can never get tired of Rachel. In fact, the more I see her the more I want to keep seeing her. Everything about Rachel is true and beautiful. All I know is that I may be falling in love with her, and I hate Finn more and more.

Annie's been having a good week too; she got a new tutor, Nate. Nate is almost as tall as me, very skinny and wears hipster clothing and glasses. He is a 21 year old genius that takes everything seriously, and Anne likes that because she knows she doesn't have to try to make small talk, which can lead into personal talk.

I'm surprised she took a math course, especially for university. She's never liked math and now all she does is practice.

"It's great Sam! It all connects, like a puzzle!"

I don't know what's gotten into her.

I step out of my house and make my way to Rachel's, this is our last practice until we perform our original song to the Glee club. I haven't been able to sleep thinking about everyone seeing the real Sam Evans, the one that doesn't sing Bieber. Every time I think about it a tidal wave of doubt washes over me once more, and drowns me in worry.

I'm dreading tomorrow, but haven't told Rachel about it. I can't stall it any longer though. I have to tell her I can't do this. I finish the 10 minute walk to her house, determined to tell her the truth. She can sing by herself, it would be a waste of a song if we didn't get to show it to anyone. I still can't believe we wrote it. Well, Rachel I can believe, but me? It's a chance to show Finn, Quinn and everyone that we're doing just fine.

The door to the Berry's household opens before I'm finished climbing up the steps. One of Rachel's dads, Leroy, greets me with a humongous grin.

"Hello Sam. Are you nervous for tomorrow?"

"Good afternoon Mr. Berry. I'm going crazy!" I step inside and onto the living room to wait.

"Nervous with excitement, right?" Rachel appears from the stairs, "Glee finally gets to see the real Sam. The musical Sam"

I take a deep breath. The real me, my feelings will be shown to everyone in the club. No more hiding behind my muscles. What will they think? Will they laugh? Will musical Sam beat jock Sam? I know the answer, no.

"Sam, relax. You have to do this, it's what you want. It may be hard but it's necessary. You have talents and it's selfish to keep it to yourself"

"It's true Samuel!" Leroy yells from the top of the stairs.

"Thanks! But I don't know. Maybe you should perform it…"

"Nonsense! It's you and me together or nothing", her small arms wrap around my torso, with that familiar, enchanting smell.

"I'm not ready"

Rachel grips my shoulders and looked me straight in the eyes.

"You are Sam. You've been ready all along. Be yourself, don't hide. You're too amazing to keep hidden"

Her spell works, it fills me with determination. I can do this.

"Alright. Just for you ", I smile down at her.

"For **us**", she corrects me as her head rests against my chest.

For us.


	7. Vauge Clarity

**Hey guys! So things didn't go as planned, but no worries, chapter 7 is here!**

**Hope you guys like it :) and I advice you to listen to the song featured, try Cameron Mitchell from the Glee Project's cover which can be found on YouTube.**

**Oh, and thanks for the reviews :) I really appreciate it! OTP stands for One True Pairing!  
><strong>

**Have a nice read! xx**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

"Sam and I have a song we want to show you all. We wrote it together and think it proves our worth for a duet on Nationals"

The room falls silent. Confused Glee members watch me, waiting for me to say "Just kidding!"

Kurt is the only one that knows about my newfound friendship with Sam. I wish he was here to support us.

"You and Sam?" Mr. Shue asks, looking at Sam for confirmation.

Sam clears his throat. "Yes. That's right"

"Now sit back and enjoy" I cue the piano guy to begin, but then ask him to stop when I look at a frozen Sam. I take his hand and squeeze it. He looks at me and takes a deep breath.

"Wait a minute, since when do you write songs with Sam?" Finn yells with a beet red face. He looks like he's about to pounce out of his chair.

"When we broke up Sam was nice enough to talk to me and we became friends. It's not a big deal! We've been sitting together for almost 2 weeks now but you're all too busy ignoring us to realize we've become close!" It's true, no one seems to care about us. I've always tried my hardest to be in the spotlight but no one allows it, not for long anyway.

"Are you guys going out?" Brittany asks.

"No. We are not. We're very good friends. May we begin now or do you want to play a game of 20 questions?"

No one else says anything, but they squirm from the questions fighting to jump out of their judgmental mouths.

I cue the piano guy again.

**(Clarity by John Mayer)**

_I worry, I weigh three times my body  
>I worry, I throw my fear around<br>But this morning, there's a calm I can't explain  
>The rock candy's melted, only diamonds now remain<em>

Ooh ooh ooh ooh

By the time I recognize this moment  
>This moment will be gone<br>But I will bend the light, pretend that it somehow lingered on  
>Well all I got's<p>

Ooh ooh ooh ooh

And I will wait to find  
>If this will last forever<br>_And I will wait to find  
>If this will last forever<em>  
>And I will pay no mind<br>When it won't and it won't because it can't  
><em>It just can't<em>  
>It's not supposed to<p>

Was there a second of time that I looked around?  
>Did I sail through or drop my anchor down<br>Was anything enough to kiss the ground?  
>And say I'm here now and she's here now<p>

Ooh ooh ooh ooh  
>Ooh ooh ooh ooh<p>

_So much wasted in the afternoon  
>So much sacred in the month of June<br>How bout you_

And I will wait to find  
>If this will last forever<br>And I will wait to find  
>That it won't and it won't<br>Because it won't  
>And I will waste no time<br>Worried 'bout no rainy weather  
>And I will waste no time<br>Remaining in our lives together

The room erupts with claps.

"That was amazing! Sam, I had no idea you had it in you. You wrote that?" asks Mr. Shue.

Sam nods, he looks like he's sick. All the rush from the performance is gone and now only nerves are left. I look over at Finn and Quinn, the power couple, who look like they're about to explode.

"We did" I lift my chin in triumph and offer Sam my hand again. I gaze at him, to congratulate him, but he's already looking at me with a faint smile that lifts my spirits up even more than they already where.

"Wait a minute, this is serious, isn't it?" Santana leans in, awaiting new gossip.

"What's serious?" I ask innocently. Nothing romantic is going on, but I feel like I have to cover something.

"Please. We're not stupid. You and Sam"

Everyone nods in agreement, even Mr. Shue. I tighten my grip on emotionless Sam's hand before letting it go, and dusting imaginary dirt on my skirt.

"I have no idea what you're all talking about"

"Let me break this down for you Berry, you and Sam have been getting it on, and now think you're madly in love, but really you're both just mindlessly in love"

"I assure you that we have been doing nothing even remotely close romantic"

Now I'm starting to get worried, no one cares about our original song and the message it portrays. Instead, they want talk about the imaginary relationship Sam and I have. The looks I'm getting add even more worry. I'm getting glares, eye rolls and smirks that tell me this is so typical Rachel, going after every popular boy in Glee club only to end in disaster. I cross my arms, trying my best to push the demeaning thoughts away, but to no avail.

_Slut_, I feel the name enter my bloodstream and spread out inside me. I'm not a slut, but they always manage to make me feel like one, with Puck, Finn, Jesse and now Sam, innocent, oblivious Sam who is still immobile.

I give him a pleading look when he finally catches my gaze, _help me, tell them it's not true_, but all he does is stare at a wall.

"Don't try to hide it, you guys actually make a cute couple", Santana admits. Cute couple?

"It's obvious Rachel is trying to seem happy, but what we have isn't over", Finn spits out.

I fight the urge to slap him in the face. The room falls silent and Finn falls back into his chair, regretting his words. Quinn seems really hurt at first, but quickly gathers herself, giving a good poker face. Sam elevates his fist, finally showing some emotion. Is the emotion for me or Quinn though?

"It's not all about you Finn. I'm completely over you, believe it or not"

I wait for Quinn to add one of her bitch smirks, but instead I find her giving me a hopeful look, waiting for me to go on. What is going on with Quinn? Why does she look so sad instead of angry?

"Ok class, I think that's enough for today"

Everyone darts out of the room, especially Finn, who kicks the chair back and stomps his feet as he walks out, never leaving my gaze.

Sam, Puck and… Quinn? stay behind.

"Don't listen to Quinn, she's a bitch" Puck hugs me.

We all look at her, still expecting a come-back or a threat, but she grabs her bag and darts out of the room.

"Look, Rachel, I'm sorry. I caused this and then didn't say anything out of fear and I really should've", Sam utters, now full of emotion and guilt.

"It's okay Sam. It's not your fault. You know that saying, a girl and a guy can't just be friends"

"Wait, so you're not going out?" Puck asks. Sam and I shake our heads.

"I don't know about you guys, but I've had enough drama for today. Who wants to ditch and go to my house?"

We stare at Puck like he's crazy, and he is.

"What?" he shrugs his shoulders, "Worth a shot."

"I'll tell you what though, we can all hang out tomorrow after school", he offers. Puck might not be the most responsible person, but he knows when to help, even if he's not your best friend.

"I don't know…" Sam mumbles.

"Oh, come on, this is like a one time thing offer, be grateful and take it, you too Berry, I'll even invite Kurt"

"I'm looking forward to it", I admit with a smile. We turn our gaze towards Sam.

"I'm in too", adds Sam.

"Awesome. See you then", Puck yells as he walks out of the room, leaving Sam and me behind.

"So, see you at lunch?"

Sam doesn't look very interested in my offer.

"Look Rachel, like I said, you don't have to hang out with me"

"What?"

"You're getting all this drama because of me, and it's not necessary"

His green, apologetic eyes sparkle at me. I let out a light laugh.

"Sam. That's the silliest thing I've ever heard. I'm always going to get drama, you're the upside", rest my hand of his muscled bicep, too short to teach his shoulder, for reassurance.

He smiles back, a grateful wide smile that makes something in my stomach flutter. I have to catch my breath. I could look at that smile all day, at him all day. No! What am I thinking? I can't ruin this. He's the best friend I've ever had and I'm not about to lose him. I push my thoughts aside and wave goodbye to him.

"I'll see you at lunch Rach"

"You bet", I wink at him, feelings flooding back and uncontrollable. What are you doing Rachel?

I gather my thoughts once again and walk out of the room, thumping myself once I'm out of Sam's sight. I've got to fight these feelings away in order to maintain this valuable friendship. I'm not losing Sam Evans.


End file.
